Ghosts
by SteeeeeeeveWatson
Summary: AU. As the prime minister Rouvellier has deleted the records of anyone who makes the UK look bad. The poor, the disabled, the cursed. These people have been dubbed ghosts by the media. Tykki Mykk has taken advantage of this new social group. Yullen,Yukki.
1. Prologue

_**Ok, so I wasn't sure whether I would write this or not… Tis a little riske (with an accent on the e) But yes, this is just the prologue. Rated M for later content. In this chapter there is nothing offensive I don't think. -man isn't mine. This will be Yullen later, but not yet. No clues for the story yet. This is AU. Read the next chapter I think that will make the storyline clear, but am not sure yet… Please R and R.**_

_**Deiner (German for yours)**_

_**Wessi.**_

**Prologue**

Magic didn't exist. Rouvellier knew this. He was a man of science, he didn't believe anything that couldn't be proved, and then explained; preferably by himself, in both cases. Magic could not be explained. By its very nature magic could not be explained. But there was proof. Everywhere. Everyday more reports were coming in, medical records that mentioned strange markings, odd behaviour that couldn't be medically explained. Strange events, people seeing things that weren't there. That couldn't be there. And it was on record now. Permanent records. Records that could not be hidden from other authorities, other countries. It was giving England a bad name. As the prime minister it was his duty to project the best image of England he possibly could, to maintain their way of life. That was how he rationalised it. That was how it started.

England, 2009.

No poverty. No disability. No magic.

Instead there was a new group of people. A group the media had dubbed 'ghosts'. Amongst these were the orphaned; the poor; the disabled; the cursed; and the magical. These were the people whose records had been wiped, who didn't, officially, exist. They couldn't vote. They couldn't be employed. The NHS couldn't treat them; they had no medical records. Their bank accounts were wiped, any money they had given directly back to the government. They had nothing. There was nothing they could do. They were nothing. They were ghosts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chapter!! Thanks for the reviews! I am very grateful and happy. This chapter may give you clues as to what happens… I haven't planned it at all, so I'm just going to write and see what happens… Enjoy! Please R and R. **

Kanda shoved his credit card back into the machine. Why the hell wasn't it working?! He needed to be back at work, he had another big scene coming up, and this was a good job. He didn't want to lose it because of a damn cash machine. There were a lot of stunt guys out there, none as good as him of course, but if he didn't turn up on time he would probably be replaced.

CARD NO LONGER VALID

The message flashed up on the screen. What the f**k did it mean Card no longer valid. There was money in his account, all he needed was to take out £100in cash to pay his rent, and he had checked his balance yesterday. He definitely had enough money. He kicked the machine in frustration, before storming into the bank. He bypassed the queue and stormed straight up to the woman behind the glass panel. 'My card won't work. My name is Kanda Y…' he stopped, remembering that his name had changed since he had got he British citizenship. 'Yuu Kanda,' he continued, 'I need £100 now.' The woman smiled politely. 'There is a queue sir, if you would…' Kanda glared at her, his eyes burning a hole in her forehead. She flinched, saying quickly, 'I'm sorry sir, I can see you're in a hurry. I'll try now.' She typed quickly, fingers flying across the keypad. She frowned, before typing again. She looked up. 'It says your account is no longer valid… We did have a message from the government today saying that when this happened we were to give the person a letter.' She indicated a pile of letters beside her, before handing him one. 'Here, now if you would move we have other clients.'

* * *

And that was how it started. Client. That word meant something entirely different to him now. That letter had changed everything. It had stated simply, that due to the fact that he fell under one of the 'categories below', in his case 'affected by magic', his records had been deleted. He could no longer earn money, receive medical care, or claim benefits. He couldn't live anywhere, because he couldn't pay rent, and he couldn't afford his own food or clothes. The solution had been to do something he would never had done before. He had to turn to a stranger for help. He had been left with no other option, but to go to a home that had advertised a place to stay for 'ghosts', the new social group he had been forced into. The owner of the 'home', a Mr. Tykki Mykk, had told him, when he moved in, that he would be expected to fulfill certain duties to help pay for his living expenses. Had he known what Tykki Mykk had meant by duties, he reflected, he probably wouldn't have… Hell, yes he would. He couldn't die quickly, and starving to death more than once didn't seem fun.

He stood up, brushing himself down, before walking over to the floor length mirror. He examined himself critically, taking note of every new cut, and bruise. He was completely naked, his skin, stretched over taut muscles and fine bones, was a pale canvas, mottled with blue, black, purple and, if you looked closely, plae greeny yellow. This medley of colour was striped by vivid cuts and scars, streaked with red from the most recent additions. 'Che.' The soft sound escaped his lips as he turned from the mirror, picked up the crumpled heap in the corner, and began to dress himself.

There was a knock on the door.

Kanda continued to dress himself, ignoring the increasingly insistent knocking. A voice came. 'Yuu!! Are you ok?' Kanda didnt respond. Once he was dressed he sat sedately on the bed and opened a book. The voice came again, louder thius time, with a panicky edge to it. 'Yuu!! If you're alright please tell me.'

Kanda turned a page, a nerve on the side of his head beginning to throb. He glanced at the katana hanging on his wall. He really had no idea why Tykki let him keep it. He was strict about other stuff, yet this lethal heirloom had...

His thoughts were interrupted as a worried looking red-head with an eyepatch burst into his room. 'YUU!!!!! Are you ok? I knocked a lot, but you didn't answer, and you were with ear-forest for, like, an hour longer than you usually are, so i thought maybe he'd hurt you...' He trailed off as Kanda's glare hit him between the eyes.

Kanda gazed at him coldly for a few moment s longer, before speaking calmly, and measuredly. 'Don't call me Yuu.' He looked back at his book, before looking up again. 'Ear forest?'

Lavi shrugged. 'He has really hairy ears. Surely you...'

Kanda nodded. 'Yeah, I did. It's gross. Luckily my clients aren't into sappy cr*p like ear kissing.'

Lavi raise his visible eyebrow. 'No, instead they like 'cool' stuff like beating you half to death.'

Kanda shrugged. 'I don't have to lick ear hair.'


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N So this is the next chapter, probably filled with typo's as a tiny evil cat is trying to distract me so I play with him. He has decided that sitting on my face is the best way to do this, but occasionally moves to attack my hands for moving too much. Also I am being glared at by the amazing picture of Kanda drawn by an awesome friend that is on my wall… Yes he can cause typos!! With the power of his mind!! Cos he's a ninja. *nods***_

_**Kanda: I'm not a ninja…**_

_**Me + Emily: And you never will be with that attitude. *look at now angry Kanda.* RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**In the reviews some people *cough* East *cough* have told me that my chapters are short. Yes they are, I'm bad at writing long ones so tough. Apologies for the OOcness in this chapter, I can't write from Allen's pov. **_

_**Please R and R, and ignore my insanity!**_

_**Deiner **_

_**Wessi**_

Allen was nervous. He looked around anxiously as he made his way up the street of terraced houses. He stopped, checking the number on the front door of one of the houses. 104. This was it. He knocked.

There was no response.

He knocked again. This time an old intercom by the door crackled into life, and a tinny sounding voice asked for a code. Allen recited the number his old master had given him, before telling the voiced that his master had sent a letter explaining that he would be arriving today. The voice sighed dramatically, 'My secretary has probably lost it… Ah well. I'll send someone down with a key.' The intercom crackled again, and the small red light beside the speaker went out. Allen stood watching the door, waiting for it to open.

'I'm here.' A voice behind him said flatly. Allen jumped. 'I take it you're the new guy.' The tall … man… woman… person continued looking him up and down. Allen blushed as the dark haired individual's eyes passed over him coldly.

'I… um… yes, my master sent me here to earn some money...'

The taller person raised an eyebrow, clearly ignoring the mumbling boy standing in front of him. 'How old are you?' he cut in.

Allen looked up, a little startled by the now glaring person standing before him. 'I, um…'

'Well?! It wasn't a difficult question!' they snapped, interrupting Allen yet again.

Allen jumped. 'I'm sorry, I… I'm 15. 16 in a month.' He smiled nervously before adding '…why?' He brushed his hair out of his face for the third time in the conversation, before looking around. 'Where did you come from? I mean, I was looking at the door and then you…' He trailed off.

The taller individual nodded upwards, 'I jumped.' He said flatly.

Allen looked up at the window amazed. How could someone jump from there? It must have been at least 2, if not 3 storeys up. He didn't have any more time to think about nit though, because the dark haired individual grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him into the ominous building in front of them.

A dark skinned man, with strange tattoos on his forehead smiled at them. 'I found the letter! It turns out my secretary _can_ be organised if you give him the right incentive…' He smiled again, laughing. 'You're Allen I presume? I was just on the phone with Mr. Cross, we made some arrangements about your pay, so everything will be fine.' He turned to the dark haired person. 'Kanda-pon, be a dear and initiate him. You can assign his category, you've been here long enough, but…' he paused, looking Allen up and down, 'nothing too violent, I think.' He smiled seductively and stroked Allen's good arm. 'He looks too… fragile.' He licked his lips quickly, savouring the last word. The tall person, who he assumed was Kanda, rolled his eyes. 'I'm not your pet Tykki. And I have a client in an hour.' Tykki shrugged. 'Not my problem. Do it quickly. Oh, and Mr. Hanson cancelled.' Allen watched the exchange, confused. He opened his mouth to speak, 'Umm Mr. Tykki, sir, I…' Tykki turned round, grinning, he tousled Allen's hair. 'Oh isn't he sweet!! You know everyone else around here just calls me Tykki.' He turned back to Kanda, his tone suddenly business-like, 'Now, Kanda. Mr. Hanson rescheduled for Monday at 6, I know that's just after Mr. Jones' appointment but I'm sure you'll have time to recover afterwards. Ok. Now, initiate Allen. The forms and the camera are behind the front desk.' Kanda rolled his eyes, before striding over to the desk. He picked up a pile of papers and a camera before grabbing Allen's arm again and pulling him up the stairs.

They arrived in a small room. It was completely empty, the white walls made it seem larger than it was, and highlighted the only two pieces of furniture. A huge, deep, almost blood-red bed stood in the centre of the room, rays of light from the large window fell onto the pillows. A large black wardrobe stood in the corner. Kanda stood back for a moment, allowing Allen to take the scene in, before speaking quickly. 'Listen, I'm not going to repeat this. This is your room. You sleep in here, and keep your possessions in the cupboard. You also work in here. Your clothes for work are in the cupboard already. You'll be taking the clients who want cross-dressers because frankly I'm swamped with the S&M as it is, and hate crossdressing. The clothes in there are the ones I've been using, so they'll probably be a little big, seeing as you appear to be a moyashi, but they'll have to do for the photographs…'

Allen cut in. 'Stop! I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing… why do you need photographs? And what is a moyashi?'

Kanda smirked slightly at Allen's last comment. 'It means bean-sprout in English. And we're hookers. We need photographs so new clients can choose who they want.'

Allen stood, eyes wide, 'We… we…we're… But I never… I mean, I don't know how…'

Kanda glared at him. 'It's not hard. Shit, I guess that means I have to show you… Mostly you just have to lie there and fake like you're enjoying it… Anyway, I need to take some photos. Go put on the clothes in the cupboard.' Allen walked over to the wardrobe, and took out one of the outfits. It was a black mini-dress, with high heeled red shoes. Allen looked at the dress. 'It's a bit… short…' Kanda glared at him. 'What did you expect, stupid moyashi. Like I said, we are prostitutes. It'll be long on you anyway.'

_**Hi again. I'm going to change the rating on this, as I have decided to wimp out of the dodgy scenes. I'm not censoring swear words anymore though so it's a step in the right direction… ^^ Maybe the bad scene will be next chapter… maybe. It depends. Yeah. Sooo Thanks for reading! Please review! X Wessi **_


End file.
